Dirty Dedushka
by phayte1978
Summary: Dont ask... I have no reason or explanation for this... let's say, discord chat is at fault for this one.. Grandpa Plisetsky gets lucky!


"Wait… didn't we have… eight pills?" Yuri asked Otabek.

"Yeah, that was what I bought," Otabek said as he laid on the bed reading through a magazine.

"Then why are there only six here on the dresser?"

Otabek sat up and looked at Yuri. "What do you mean?"

Yuri counted again. "There are only six."

Otabek got off the bed and went to the dresser. Yuri watched as he counted.

"How the fuck did you lose two pills? They were supposed to be for this weekend…" Otabek accused.

"I didn't lose shit! They were right here!" Yuri waved the empty Aspirin bottle at Otabek.

Otabek looked at the bottle then back to Yuri. "You kept them in an aspirin bottle… on the dresser?"

"Well yeah… but usually in my nightstand. I wasn't thinking."

Otabek strode out of Yuri's bedroom and down the hallway. Yuri still lived with his grandpa and the two usually stayed at Yuri's house. Otabek looked in Yuri's grandpa's room, then the kitchen and living room.

"Yura… Where is Mr. Plisetsky?" Otabek asked.

"They fuck should I know? Taking a nap or something," Yuri said as he put the pills back in the bottle.

Otabek shook his head. "His room is empty."

"Ok, so?" Yuri asked.

"Dammit, Yuri. Think! It is after ten at night. We both know he is usually in bed snoring up a storm by now," Otabek said.

"What's your point, Altin?" Yuri asked.

"Fuck, Yuri… think."

Yuri looked at Otabek. He was clueless. Yuri had no clue what Otabek was going on about. Otabek took Yuri's shoulders and shook him a little bit.

"Two pills missing? Mr. Plisetsky missing? You keep them in a fucking aspirin bottle," Otabek said.

"Oh…" Yuri finally understood, "Fuck… let's go find him."

"Yuri… he could be anywhere! He just dropped two ecstasy pills and the city is large."

Yuri looked at his phone. "Nah, he took an Uber."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he rarely uses it, and when he does, he uses my account. It looks like he ordered one about an hour ago," Yuri said, holding his phone up for Otabek to see.

Grabbing the keys to the old Buick, both boys headed out and started their way downtown. Otabek had to curse- they never drove downtown on the weekends. There was never anywhere to park. Otabek had to circle the block four times before he found a spot under the interstate bridge.

"Where did it say he was dropped off at?" Otabek asked.

"Off Broad and fifth street," Yuri said.

"Isn't that the Irish pub?"

"I think so."

* * *

Nikolai had a headache and his back ached. He could not find his aspirin. Yuri usually had aspirin in his room for when he was hungover. He saw the bottle on the dresser and grabbed two out of it. Seeing Yuri only had eight left, he would need to go to the store soon.

About thirty minutes later, Nikolai was sweaty and horny. His headache and back pain were long forgotten. He had not felt this way since his wild and crazy teen aged days. Watching I LOVE LUCY reruns in the living room, Nikolai couldn't help but admire how beautiful Lucille Ball was. His cock was throbbing. Being home alone, it was easy for Nikolai to unzip and grip his length. Every time Lucille walked across the set in her dress, he stroked harder. It had been so long since he'd gotten turned on; he felt overwhelmed. It did not take Nikolai long and he wished it had lasted longer. He couldn't remember the last time he had gotten random hard on, and he liked to enjoy them when he did.

Mouth dry and lips chapped, Nikolai cleaned his mess up and headed to the kitchen. Three glasses of water later, he felt like a new man. Be it the absence of back pain, or his unexpected orgasm, Nikolai wanted to go out. Yuri had forced him to download an app that allowed him to order a car to drive him places. He knew Yuri and his boyfriend had the car out that night, so Nikolai ordered a car as he sat on the front porch waiting.

When the car pulled up, Nikolai had to groan. Some punk with dreads and numerous facial piercings was waiting for him.

"Where to old man?" the punk asked.

"A pub," Nikolai growled out.

Nikolai found himself in front of an Irish pub. He thanked his driver and he made his way inside.

The music was too loud and it coursed through his body. Sitting up at the bar, Nikolai ordered a whiskey and sipped it as he looked around. There was a woman at the far end of the bar. Tall, thin, hair pulled back so hard her eyebrows arched. Nikolai felt his cock twitch again. He looked down at this lap.

"What is it old boy? You like what you see?" Nikolai asked his crotch.

He had not felt this way since his early 20s when he first got married. He was lucky for movement in his cock once a week, now he was looking at twice in one night. He felt lucky and it was time to get lucky.

* * *

"He has to be here somewhere!" Yuri yelled out to Otabek.

"Let's ask the bartender," Otabek said as he led Yuri through the crowd.

When they got to the bar, Otabek called over the bartender and showed him a picture off his phone. The bartender gestured to the doors that led to the back alley. Otabek gave a shrug and they headed out that way.

Otabek was first out.. He stopped, then turned around to look at Yuri.

"I am begging you Yuri, stay where you are," Otabek said.

"What the fuck, Altin?" Yuri asked as he pushed past Otabek. He froze.

Yuri had not been expecting to see Nikolai next to a dumpster with a woman. Her dress was up around her waist, her underwear at her ankles. Nikolai had his pants down below his ass as he was pushing his hips. As much as Yuri wanted to turn away, he was frozen, watching what was happening. His grandpa was grunting and the woman had her hands firmly on the brick wall.

Otabek put his hand on Yuri's shoulder, "Let's go in and um… let them finish."

Yuri shook Otabek's hand off his shoulder, "Grandpa!"

Nikolai turned around and looked over his shoulder, "Ah! Yurochka! Come meet Lilia! She is a dance instructor here in the city!"

"Grandpa!" Yuri yelled again.

Lilia turned and looked over her shoulder. "Oh _that_ is your grandson."

Nikolai was breathing heavy as he continued to pound into Lilia. "Yes, that is him."

Lilia looked them up and down. "I wouldn't mind trying out the short one."

Otabek shifted uncomfortably on his feet and was staring down the alleyway.

"Who Altin? Why that's my grandson's boyfriend! He's gay!" Nikolai said as his thrusts became erratic.

"What a shame." Lilia was starting to moan.

"Oh my god! Grandpa! STOP!" Yuri screamed.

"No boy, let me finish!" Nikolai grunted out.

Otabek took Yuri's hand and dragged him back inside where he got them each a tequila shot, then he got Yuri a few more shots. Otabek knew he would have to drive home, so he only had the one shot.

When Nikolai finally came back in, Lilia was wrapped all around him and their clothes were wrinkled.

"Fuck! Grandpa, we are going home!" Yuri yelled as he took Nikolai's hand and dragged him out of the club.

"Lilia is coming too! Come on!" Nikolai laughed out as he took Lilia's hand.

Otabek shook his head as he followed them all out the club. Maybe he and Yuri could stay at his house tonight...


End file.
